


Make it Interesting

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Incubus Dan, Multi, Unusual penis, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: "You heard her," said Arin, and he grabbed Dan by the horns, turning him so that they were both in profile. "Make it interesting."

  	"I'm wounded that you think that kissing me would be boring," said Dan,
Dan the incubus pays Suzy & Arin another visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my fics _Unexpected_ and _Rollercoaster._

Arin and Suzy were clearing the dishwasher after dinner when there was a knock on the back door.

"You expecting anyone?" Suzy raised an eyebrow.

"They'd text us first," said Arin, frowning. 

He jumped when he looked in the back door's window, and he sighed. 

"It's that guy again," said Arin.

"Which guy?"

Arin made a pair of horns with his fingers, and wriggled them.

"What, really?" Suzy came to the door as well.

"You're aware I can hear you, right?" Dan's voice was a bit muffled, and he sounded annoyed. "Let me in. I don't want your neighbor's to see me."

Arin and Suzy exchanged a look, and Arin shrugged. 

Fuck it. Why not?

Suzy was the one who opened the door, and the two humans stepped back, as Dan stepped into the kitchen. His hooves clicked on the floor. 

"I used the door this time," said Dan, and he sounded legitimately proud of himself. 

"Do you want a cookie?" Suzy crossed her arms across her chest, somehow managing to look down her nose at Dan, despite him being that much taller than she was. "Didn't I also ask you to come at a reasonable time?"

"This is a reasonable time," said Dan, closing the door with his foot. He left a bit of a hoof print on the door, and Arin caught Suzy glancing at it. "What? It is! You're not even in bed." He smirked, and took a step closer. "Yet." 

"That's making a lot of assumptions," said Suzy. "You think you can just show up and we'll have sex with you?"

"I'm an incubus," said Dan. "That's generally how it works." 

"Dude, no dick is worth throwing up for," said Arin, leaning back against the table.

"... what?" Dan gave him a confused look.

"I'm super full, man. I don't have it in me to fuck anyone," said Arin. Not strictly true, but he was... kind of curious, how the demon would react to a no. This was the first time he was around him, and didn't have the overwhelming urge to fuck until his dick chafed off. 

"Seriously?" Dan looked genuinely disappointed. "But I came all the way here!" 

"That's not my problem," said Arin, going back to putting away dishes. 

It was unsettling, to turn his back on the demon, but (so far, at least) Dan hadn't shown himself to be dangerous. 

"Pleeeease? I'll take you to new, unknown heights!"

"That's what you say every time," said Suzy, and she was sorting silverware into the drawer. 

"Well... fine," said Dan, and he was definitely pouting. "But I can't just go back now. That'll take too much energy. Can I just chill here?"

"And do what, mess up my floors?" 

"I know where all the good cable channels are," Dan said, his voice wheedling. "I can access them...."

Suzy huffed a long breath out of her nose, and Arin held his breath. 

"Fine," said Suzy, and when Arin glanced over at him, she winked. 

Arin grinned. 

"First," said Arin, indicating the open dishwasher, "put the cups away."

"I'm a demon from an unknown dimension!" Dan sounded downright petulant. "I can't just... put away glasses!" 

"Would you rather put away the napkins?"

"... fine," said Dan, and he grabbed several cups, putting them on the shelf with their siblings. 

"So,” Arin said, keeping his tone casual, "what brings you to this, uh... dimension?" 

"I just wanted to see two of my favorite mortals," said Dan, and Arin could see his tail twitching. His long horns were almost scraping the cabinets when he leaned forward. 

"We're your favorites, huh? How many do you have?"

"I don't kiss and tell," said Dan airily, holding a hand over his heart like a romance poet. 

Arin burst out laughing. "So demons do have some morals, huh?" 

"We're a very moral people, I'll have you know," said Dan, putting away the last of the glasses and rubbing his hands together.

He had a dry sort of scent to him, a bit like cinnamon, and Arin licked his lips, and went to wrap his arms around Suzy, kissing her on the temple. 

"So you said something about the good cable channels?" Suzy leaned back into Arin, relaxing against him, and he sighed, pressing his face into her neck. She smelled like sweat, and perfume, like makeup and soap and dinner and laundry detergent and all the other scents that made up Suzy. 

"Yeah," said Dan. "Could I get a kiss too?" 

"You gotta earn kisses," said Suzy, getting out of Arin's arms to make her way towards the living room. 

"What'd he do to earn it?" 

"He cleans the cat boxes," said Suzy, not looking behind her.

"Why are you keeping cats in boxes?"

"You're not one of those demons that, like, eats cats, are you?" Arin eyed him suspiciously. "Because if you lay a claw - "

"I don't have claws!" Dan followed after Arin, and he sounded less like a scary creature from an unknown realm and more like a petulant teenager. "I have literally had my fingers in your ass, how do you not remember that? Am I not memorable?!" 

"You're totally memorable," Arin said, in a soothing tone of voice. 

Dan flopped down onto the couch, right in the middle, next to Suzy. He cuddled up to her, his head pressed against hers, his horns just narrowly missing her face. 

"You're feeling cuddly," said Suzy, and patted him on the head, right by the root of one of his horns.

"I like people," said Dan. "You smell nice." 

"... 'cause that's not creepy," said Arin, getting down on the bed and leaning back, sprawled out like a rug.

"What? You do!" 

Arin groaned. "If you're gonna visit," he told the demon, "you gotta work on your... people skills."

"Mmm," said Dan, pulling Arin closer to him like a teddy bear, until Arin's head was resting on his bare chest. 

Dan didn't have much chest hair, but it was prickly against Arin's cheek. The demon was dry, almost like a snake, and he smelled like cinnamon and very dark chocolate and something alien, strange, that awakened a foreign sort of longing between Arin's ribs. 

* * * 

Arin woke up to fingers in his hair, and a raging erection. 

He'd been dreaming. He didn't know about what, exactly. There were mouths kissing his, fingers entangled that had too many joints, or not enough. Hot wet things around his cock, sliding into his ass, his mind, his heart, leaving him light headed and aroused in ways that he didn't entirely understand. 

Suzy was moaning, grinding against the demon's hip, her eyes shut and her breasts heaving like something out of a bad romance novel.

And Dan....

Dan was asleep?

The hell?

"Hey," said Arin, shoving Dan in the side. "Dude. Wake up."

"Mm?" Dan jerked upright, and he rubbed his eyes, stretching. "Mmm... I always forget how good sleeping in this realm is. It's almost as good as sex. Do you want to have another -"

Arin leaned forward, grabbing the demon's horns, and he kissed him, hard, shoving his tongue into Dan's mouth, not even caring if he cut his tongue on the needle teeth.

Lucky for him, Dan relaxed his jaw at just the right moment, but it was a close thing. 

Dan's lips were dry, and his tongue was long. There was something in his spit that made Arin's mouth tingle, and that just added to the fever in his breast that made him press closer, sweat staining the armpits of his shirt, dripping down his back, his legs, his face. He kissed, and was kissed, until he couldn't breathe or think, just kiss, the press of lips on lips.

Their kiss was rudely interrupted when Suzy grabbed Dan by the horn, twisting his head awkwardly, and then they were kissing, and Arin didn't know if that made him jealous or horny, but he didn't even know who it was that he was jealous of in the first place. 

He crawled closer, until he was straddling Dan, and he leaned in, kissing along the long neck, pushing away the long hair to suck up and down his neck, pushing his horns out of the way.

"Ouch!" Dan pulled back, grabbing his neck. "You gave me a hickey!" He looked slightly scandalized. "Nobody gives me hickeys! I give the hickeys!"

"Well, now you know you can get hickeys," said Suzy, her voice deadpan. 

Arin took his chance, and he leaned forward, kissing Suzy this time, from his spot straddling Dan's lap. His hard cock was pressing against the demon's belly, through his pajama pants, and Suzy was pressing closer to him, her breasts against his arm. 

It was intoxicating - the desert-cinnamon filling his head up, the taste of Suzy on his tongue, until the two things were intermingling, and she was moaning and whimpering, gasping and groaning. Every touch left her shivering, shaking, panting and gasping, and everything was soft and wet and musky. 

"So this is how it's gonna go," Suzy said, breathing heavily, still shaking. "We're gonna go to the bedroom -"

"I fuckin' knew it," said Dan, and he was gloating, grinding his cock against Arin's thigh. It was already hard, the ridges beginning to form already, through the demon's thin shorts. 

"Don't gloat, or we'll tie you to a chair and fuck out of reach," said Suzy, and Arin shivered, the images playing out in his mind.

"Do you even have any chains that could bind me?" Dan's hands were going to Suzy's side, moving up, his fingers curved around to her side, the inside of his wrist up against her breast. 

"I have the chains of 'If you break my chair I will get this whole damn place exorcised'," said Suzy. 

"You don't know if that would work," said Dan, but he looked nervous.

"I have the big baseball bat under the bed," chirped Arin, and Suzy shot him an amused look.

"Okay, okay," said Dan, and his other hand was on Arin's back, beginning to move lower, to grab his ass. His hands were hot and dry, and Arin ground back against it, which earned him a harder squeeze and an amused look. "I'll be a good little pet demon, just please...." He pressed his face into her boobs, and he was careful about his horns. "Let me into your pussy. Such sights I'll show you!"

"... you watch too many horror movies," said Suzy, squirming out from under him and standing up. There was a wet spot in her sweat pants, and her nipples were hard enough that Arin could make them out through her bra and her shirt. 

His dick twitched in his pants, a nice little reminder of exactly how horny he was.

"What are you talking about?" Arin caught Dan's slightly guilty expression, and he burst out laughing. "Do you own, like, a DVD player in whatever hell realm you come from?"

"A VCR," said Dan. "Although how do you know I didn't just use some demon magic to... read your mind. Or maybe Clive Barker stole it from a demon."

"The fact that you know who Clive Barker is kinda gives you away," said Suzy, looking over her shoulder at him as she made her way towards their bedroom. 

"... well, okay, fine," Dan grumbled, and there was more of that slightly pouty teenager feel to him. 

Arin rolled his eyes, standing up as well. His knees were weak, his cock a thick, heavy branch between his legs, throbbing in time with his heartbeat, drooling enough pre-cum to leave a dark, shiny spot on his pajama pants. He hadn't been this hard since he had hit puberty and his first forays into masturbation. 

Dan was draped over his back, and his hot breath was on the back of Arin's neck, as the demon pushed aside Arin's hair, pressing wet kisses along the skin there.

Arin moaned, arching back against Dan, his ass grinding against Dan's cock. His knees, already a little shaky, began to really tremble - he was going to fall if Dan didn't stop soon.

"Boys," Suzy called down, "if you're not here within the next ten seconds...." Her sentence trailed off into a moan, and Arin shivered, beginning to move towards the steps.

Dan just disappeared, with a sensation like a 'pop', if not the sound itself. There was a scream shortly afterwards, and Arin ran up the steps, putting his hands on his knees and panting once he hit the bedroom.

Suzy was sitting on the bed in just her panties, and she was staring at Dan, wide eyed. 

"New rule," Suzy said, and she sounded shook up. "No... disappearing or reappearing like that in the house. It's fucking creepy."

"But it's such a handy way to get around," said Dan, a hint of a whine entering his voice. 

"Arin," said Suzy. "Come here." She was using her Domme voice, which always got under Arin's skin, and he hustled out of the doorway, leaning down to kiss her. 

She put a finger to his lips. "I want you to kiss him," she said, indicating Dan.

"Yeah?" Dan was smirking. 

"Make it interesting," said Suzy, and she pushed Arin upright and in Dan's direction.

"You heard her," said Arin, and he grabbed Dan by the horns, turning him so that they were both in profile. "Make it interesting."

"I'm wounded that you think that kissing me would be boring," said Dan, and then he leaned forward and kissed Arin, with his hot, dry lips and his very long tongue.

Arin moaned, tilting his head back to give Dan control (or at least, the illusion of control), opening his mouth wider as Dan's needle teeth nibbled gently at his lips, and Dan's big hands slid under his shirt, resting on his lower back, then moving up, to cradle his shoulder blades.

Everywhere that Dan touched, Arin's skin grew more sensitive. He was shaking with arousal, kissing Dan sloppily, drool and sweat smearing across the demon's skin. Some little bit of his mind that wasn't being drowned in lust and desperation was surprised that there wasn't any steam where Arin's various fluids met the demon's hot, dry skin. Arin's hands were in Dan's hair, grasping the base of his second set of horns.

The taste of cinnamon and cocoa and something alien and terrifying were filling up Arin's head, burrowing deep into his nostrils, until every breath he took just brought it deeper, until he was pressed firmly, chest to chest, panting and gasping.

"Mmm.... " Suzy moaned, and Arin and Dan both turned to look at her, Dan looking smug, Arin incredibly horny. 

Arin's cock was pressed into Dan's thigh, and he was humping it mindlessly, like a dog. Now that they weren't kissing anymore, Arin's head was a little clearer, and he pulled back, panting open mouthed. 

"Dan," said Suzy, "how would you feel about eating me out, hm? Put that long tongue of yours to use!" 

“With pleasure,” said Dan, and he did something with his “r”s that sounded just off enough to give Arin goosebumps.

Well, more goosebumps. His whole body was a mass of nerves and tingling, and his cock was so hard that he was slightly amazed his pants weren’t ripped.

“Is there anything you have for, uh… for me?” Arin rubbed his hands together, shifting from foot to foot. “That you’d like?”

“Well, I mean, his ass _is_ right there,” said Suzy, as Dan crawled on the floor in front of her, resting his chin on the lip of the bed, between her thighs. 

“... what about, like, demon shit? I don’t want to get demon shit on my dick.”

“I haven’t eaten anything corporeal in… at least two months,” said Dan. “My ass is as clean as Mister Clean’s head.”

“... okay,” said Arin, momentarily nonplussed. Weird comparison. 

“So Arin is gonna fill your ass,” said Suzy, using the same voice she used with the cats, which was… hot, in an uncomfortable kinda way. “And if you’re really good, maybe you can stick your dick in me.” 

“I… I can live with this,” said Dan, pressing his face between Suzy’s legs and nuzzling her through her panties. 

She grabbed his horns, guiding his face where she wanted it, and she threw her head back and moaned like she was being paid for it, grinding her hips forward against his face. Then she opened her eyes, and made eye contact with Arin. 

She grinned at him.

“You should get his ass ready, shouldn’t you?” She nodded towards the bedside table. “Go get the lube.”

“Yes, ma’am,” said Arin, chuckling. 

* * *

It was strange to be fingering someone who had a tail. 

Dan’s furry legs were spread, his shorts down one ankle, and his weird backwards knees were… doing their thing. His tail was lifted up, presenting like a cat in heat, and he was moaning into Suzy’s pussy every time Arin thrust in, humping back against Arin’s hand. 

He just took it - Arin put in a finger, two fingers, three fingers, four fingers, and Dan just moaned harder, making obscene noises, to go with the other obscene noises, slurps and gasps and sucking sounds. He pulled back from Suzy to press his face into her thigh, panting heavily. 

“If… you can fist me. You now. If you want.” He sounded embarrassed, and then he moaned, as Arin’s fingers curled against his prostate. There was a little puddle of wetness, right under Dan’s cock, where his cock was leaking. 

“Maybe another time,” Arin said, and he was panting heavily. “If I don’t.. If my dick isn’t in you, like, right now, I may fucking die."

“Don’t die,” said Dan. “I like you. Put your dick in me.” He waggled his ass at Arin, and Arin rolled his eyes and grabbed a handful of it. 

“Since you put it so sexily,” Arin grumbled, shoving his pajama pants down and guided the head of his cock into Dan’s hole, grabbing the tail with one hand to keep it out of the way as he slowly lowered himself in.

Dan was hot. He was so fucking hot. It was… it was like the first time he’d ever had sex, and he’d been surprised at the warmth then, too, the warmth and the squeezing tightness.

“I’m feeling neglected,” Suzy said in a faux sweet voice, and she grabbed Dan by the horns, forcing his face back into her crotch, shifting her hips so that he could slide his tongue inside of her. 

Arin was fucking Dan - not having sex, not making love, but full on dirty fucking. He draped himself across Dan’s back, his dick as deep as it would go, and he reached out for Suzy. 

Suzy took his hands, squeezed his fingers, her eyes drifting shut. Her whole face was scrunching up, her hips hunching forward, and then she was cumming, right into Dan’s face, and judging by the way she was gasping, it was a good orgasm, too.

“Mmm…,” Dan murmured, pulling back and licking his lips. He grinned up at her lecherously. “That should be enough to keep me full for at least two weeks.” He licked his lips. “Are you feeling… charitable, perhaps?”

“Charitable?” Even with sweat dripping down her face, Suzy managed to look put together. 

God, he loved her. 

“How about letting my dick into the perfumed palace that is your pussy?” 

“... that’s a lot of “p”s,” said Arin, shifting his hips, but still fully seated in Dan’s ass. 

“C’mon, it worked on Catherine the Great!” Dan pouted, and Arin gave him a particularly deep thrust, forcing him forward.

“What, really?” Suzy raised an eyebrow.

“Yes!” Dan wriggled free of Arin, which earned him an annoyed noise. “So by getting fucked by my dick, in a way you’re becoming one with some of history’s greatest lovers!”

“I thought she was famous for fucking her horse,” said Arin, standing up. His knees popped, and he winced.

“Someone saw my legs and made assumptions,” said Dan huffily. He stood up as well, putting his hands on Suzy’s shoulders. “Please? You know demon cum is an aphrodisiac, right?”

“... fine,” said Suzy, “but only if Arin is fucking you at the same time.”

“I thought that was the plan in the first place.” Dan shot a grin over his shoulder at Arin, and Arin shivered - that was a lot of very sharp teeth on display all at once.

* * * 

Suzy moaned when Dan’s cock slid into her, the sound dragged out of her like it was attached to a fishhook. 

Dan moaned when Arin’s cock pushed back into him, and it was the kind of sound that should be recorded, to add to the lust of the world.

Arin almost wished that he had his phone in easy reach.

Almost.

But then again, if Arin was recording, he wouldn’t have been able to pay attention to the way that Suzy’s face was contorting, turning pinker, her hair sticking to her face. He wouldn’t have noticed the subtle drag of fur against his legs, the way Dan didn’t seem to be sweating. 

He wouldn’t have been able to miss the desperate, clenching heat around his cock, though. He wouldn’t have been able to miss the wet sounds either, of Suzy’s pussy as it clenched and released, or the slick noises of his own dick as he fucked into the demon, hard and desperate. 

Arin came first - he had been on edge the longest, and it was a knee shaker of an orgasm, so strong that he actually slumped forward, Dan’s dick somehow managing to milk even more cum out of him, so much that Arin was a bit worried he might be losing something else with it, but who the fuck cared, when his whole body was tingling and trembling with arousal, and his toes were curling, his sweaty hair pattering across the demon’s dry, cinnamony skin. 

Suzy came second, and Arin, from his place on top, watched, enraptured. He wasn’t sure what had caused her to cum, but her whole face seemed to fold in on itself, then expand, like a flower in bloom. She whimpered and gasped, thrashing under Dan, and he took it in stride, whispering to both of them in some unknown language, his horns catching the light and reflecting it back in crazed patterns. 

Dan came last, and he came inside of Suzy with a cry, his ass seizing around Arin’s cock, until Arin was sobbing, pulling out, jizz dripping down Dan’s thigh as he pumped his load into Suzy, then slumped forward, rolling off of her at the last moment to avoid getting her in the eye.

“Fuck,” Dan groaned. “I… I need to come visit more often.”

“Maybe you could actually stay for dinner,” Arin said, flopping on the bed next to Dan, reaching across him to hold Suzy’s hand and squeeze it. 

“Or call ahead,” Suzy mumbled, her eyes drifting shut. Her orgasm seemed to have taken a lot out of her, and she yawned, cuddling up to Dan, her hand in his sparse chest hair.

“... am I gonna be able to actually, like, get up? Or should I use my magic thing?”

“I said no magic in the house,” said Suzy sleepily, nestling closer. 

“You should l-l-listen to her,” Arin mumbled, yawning himself and cuddling in closer. Without the intense urgency of sex, cuddling up to Dan felt a bit like getting cozy with a very large animal. Hot, foreign, but with a beating heart and a rising and falling chest. 

With another yawn, Arin began to drift off. He was faintly aware of a hand on his head, and he sighed, going even more boneless.

The demon’s chest rumbled as he chuckled, but otherwise, there was no other sound in the small bedroom.


End file.
